


dance so good

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe go out for a night of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance so good

When they returned from New York Barden was the Bella's playground. They could do whatever they wanted, even things they didn't know they wanted. 

"Isn't this fantastic?" Chloe exclaimed falling into a booth beside Beca, "We are rock stars!" 

"We certainly are." Beca smiled.

"So why are you here by yourself? Where's your boy?" 

"He called it a night. They've got an early class."

Chloe let out a "Boo" before taking Beca's drink and finishing it off in one shot. "But it's his loss." She stood up and took Beca's hand. 

"What's going on?"

"We're dancing. Duh." 

She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and lead Beca to the middle of the dance floor. 

"Come on," Chloe purred, "live a little."

"I don't really--"

She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and began to grind against her. 

"She?" She whispered as her body began to loosen up and she started to move to the music. "This isn't so bad." 

"Maybe not." 

Beca placed her hands on Chloe's hips, pulling her closer. The two danced like this, hips against hips, as if they were the only two in the club and soon they forgot they weren't. Beca's perfume teased Chloe's nose, while the softness of Chloe's lower back sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout Beca. 

As the music sped up so did their hearts, perfectly in synch with each other. And when Beca ran her hand through her hair and then down her neck, and finally over her breast Chloe couldn't take it anymore. 

Without a word spoken Chloe took Beca's hand and pulled her through the crowd of people and into a bathroom. She pushed Beca against the row of sinks and began to kiss her. But when she was met with hesitation she pulled away just as quickly. 

"What if someone comes in?" Beca asked and Chloe chuckled. She wasn't sure what Beca's reaction to the whole kiss thing was going to be, but she was pretty sure the question meant she wasn't against it. 

"Don't worry about it," She whispered and began to kiss her again. 

Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair, her tongue slid past the younger girls lips. Beca let out a quiet moan and began to unbutton Chloe's top. 

"Mmm. No, no, no." Chloe whispered pulling away. "This is my fun." 

She pushed Beca back against the sink and lifted her onto it. Her hands ran over Beca's shoulders sliding the straps of her tank top down, and began to kiss her collar bone, while her hand slid up Beca's leg and under her skirt. 

"Oh!" Beca groaned as Chloe hitched her thumbs around the waistband of panties and slid them off. Chloe stayed quiet as she pushed Beca back and then leaned down and began kissing the inside of her thigh. As she got up to her pussy Beca raised her hips in surprise.

"Shit!" She exclaimed and Chloe looked up at her.

"Want me to stop?" 

"Did I say that?" 

Chloe dipped her head back down and began to slide her tongue over her friend’s clit, while her hands spread the thighs. Beca slid her hand through Chloe's red curls and pulled her closer. 

\---

Beca couldn't catch her breath and her hand flew behind her head hitting the mirror while the other pulled at Chloe's hair. 

They both were still for a moment, and then Chloe raised her head and smiled, "You alright?" 

"God," Beca panted and Chloe began to fix her hair in the mirror. "I don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything." Chloe placed a hand on the back of her head and kissed her. "Now come on." She giggled, "Shots are on me."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Porn battle over on LJ using the prompts: public place, live a little, dance, club, shots, first time, hand holding, skin, shoulders, kiss


End file.
